Finally Practically Perfect
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Sky is back and she's changed alot in the two years she's been gone, includes new characters and lots of old ones you'll remeber from previous story! R and R
1. She returns

"Oh this sucks." Sky breathed to herself as she sat on a cloud. For the second time in two days, a little kid has gotten there kite string stuck on her boot.

She looked like an angry puffer fish when again, a kite got stuck on her foot, except, whoever it was, was trying to pull her down.

"EH!" Sky yelled as she grabbed onto her sack, trying to stay where she was.

"Sky!" Someone hissed from down on the ground.

"Michael?" Sky asked. It had been two years since she'd been in Greenwhich, but she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Yes! Come down here, we need your help." He said.

"Ok, let me get this stupid string off first." She replied and she took out a small knife from her bag, and cut the string, and Sky landed on the ground with a massive thud!

"Good to see you!" Michael said helping her up, then hugging her.

"My, what a handsome young man you've become." Sky said taking in his features.

"Thank you, you've started to get lovelier yourself." He said.

"Where's Jane at? She's got to be 14 by now." Sky asked.

"With Bert and Mary Poppins, I think." He replied thinking hard to remember where his sister could be.

"She didn't run off again did she?" Sky asked as she put a strand her now blond/brown hair behind her ear, that had slipped from her ponytail.

"No, we've quit doing that. Father is now paying more attention to us, so we don't have to." Michael explained.

"OK, well, I want to see Mary Poppins myself, so lead the way." She said and off they went.

Michael and Sky walked through the crowded streets where news was buzzing of America considering entering World War 1, and from what Sky had seen of the wretched war, she'd wish they'd stay out.

"You know what I just realized?" Michael said as the walked down the sidewalk.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You look more and more like Mary Poppins with every step you take." He replied.

"What?!" Sky shouted.

"Come on, let's run, maybe it'll slow the process down." Michael said and they broke into a flat run.

Michael ran up to a house that Sky didn't recognize and she stared at him as he wrapped on the door.

"I'm comin'!" They heard from inside.

"That's Bert." Michael whispered.

"I know." She almost squeaked. She'd missed everyone so much, including her first friend Bert.

When the door swung open, Sky pumbbled Bert and he nearly fell over and he would have to, if Uncle Albert hadn't been there right behind him.

"Um miss, I'm married." He said uneasily as he nudged Sky off him.

"Bert! It's me! Sky!" She said as she let her hair out of her ponytail and letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Sky? I can't believe it! You look so pretty now! Oh! I know Mary 'ill wanna see ya to." Bert said.

"First, can I see something?" Sky asked as she reached into her pocket and she pulled out her tape measurer.

"Sure." Bert replied.

"I haven't measured myself in a while, I think it's time I do." She said as she took the bottom end and Bert pulled it to the floor.

Sky, not meaning to, snatched it up, knocking Bert to the floor, and she read it to herslf and as she did so, everyone stared in awe as her hair changed to dark brown and her eyes shifted to blue.

"Angela Sky Poppins, Finally Practically Perfect." She read aloud and she saw the look on everyone's faces and she searched for a mirror and when she saw her reflection, she, of course, fainted.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but chapter one is coming up, maybe Thursday or Friday morning. Byeeee!

Ashton


	2. News

"Is she dead?" Sky heard someone ask.

"Jane! You know better then to think that way. See, she is still breathing." Sky heard another voice say.

"Where am I?" She asked as her vision returned and three blurry images were in view.

"See, she ain't dead Jane." Bert said and Jane sniffed.

"Wow, the ceiling looks so far away from down here." She said pointing up.

Everyone laughed and Bert and Michael helped Sky to her feet.

"So Sky, you're how old now?" Jane asked.

"Seventeen." She replied with pride.

"Wow, where has time flown?" Bert asked and then everyone heard a voice upstairs.

"Bert? What on earth is going on down there?" And Sky shouted and jumped around like she was crazy.

"She's really here! She is!" She said as she continued to jump around.

"Sky, shhh, calm down, she's actually not in a very good mood." Uncle Albert said.

"Mary! Come on down 'ere, there's a surprise for ya." Bert winked at Sky, who was being restrained by Jane and Michael, they couldn't understand why she was so excited.

"OK, I'll be right down and I have something for you to." She called from upstairs.

"Go hide." Michael said and Sky, being vulnerable did. She hid behind the couch and then she saw Mary walking down the stairs.

"You said you had something for me?" She asked as she stepped off the last stair and sat down on it.

"Uhh, your um present kinda took off." He said looking for Sky.

"If it's a puppy no thank you." She sniffed.

"It's not a puppy, it's your double." Sky said as she stood up.

Mary cocked one eyebrow and squinted at her.

"And you are?" She asked as she stood up and smoothed her skirt.

"It's me Mary, Sky." She replied as she wrinkled her nose and sneezed.

"Oh my heavens! Sky? You actually do look like me! I always knew..you would." Her excitement quickly changed after she said those last words.

"Uhhh, you knew I would?" She asked.

"This is a conversation for another time, please Sky, I beg of you." She said and her eyes were twinkling, she really was begging.

"Ok, but, what do you have for Bert?" Sky asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes Mary Poppins, what do you have? A snake? A spider?" Michael asked.

"I 'ope not." Bert said, he really hated spiders and snakes.

"It's neither." She said sternly.

"Well get on with it Mary, I'm do in London in an hour." Sky snapped as she tapped her foot.

"Ok, I better say this now before I back out, Bert, everybody, I'm pregnant." Mary said and everyone's mouths dropped open and one by one each person fell to the floor, except Sky, she just stood there making a weird "Wha." noise.

"Sky? Are you all right?" Mary asked.

"Wha... wha... wha..." Was all Sky could get out of her mouth.

Mary stepped over the people and snapped Sky's jaw shut.

"Ok, now will you answer me?" She asked.

Sky shook her head and was out of her daze. "Ok, you said pregnant right?" She asked and Mary nodded. "OK, well, how far are you?" She asked.

"Hmm maybe two months." Mary replied.

"Ok, next question, tell me what you meant when you said I knew you would." Sky demanded and she seemed to grow angrier by the passing second.

Mary Poppins sighed, which was something she rarely did and she led Sky into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Sky, you know that you have your powers and I have mine correct?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Sky replied.

"Well, powers are passed down by members of a certain group." Mary continued.

"Like what kind of group do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Sky, believe it or not, you are my sister." Mary said.

Sky nodded and then burst out laughing.

"Whoo, that was a good one. You know you should be an actress, in New York, I saw the theatre while I was there, you'd be wonderful." She laughed, then she saw the look on Mary's face, she obviously wasn't kidding.

"Oh, you're serious?" Sky asked.

"Yes, very serious." She said.

"Ohh, well then why'd you abandon me then sister?" Sky asked infuriated.

"I did no such thing. You abandoned me and your whole family Angela Sky." She said.

"Then why did I end up in America huh? And became an orphan and a thief and come back to England? Explain that to me!" Sky shouted.

"Sky! Stop yelling right now! I know this is hard to accept, but it is the truth. You were put in an orphanage, why, only mother would know, and she never told me, you were three years old Sky, I remember the day well." She said.

"You know what, save it. I have to find my true friends." Sky said. And with that, she jumped up and walked out the door and she clung to her locket as if it were a lifeline.

Mary stood in the doorway and called "You now know why you look like my double!" But Sky payed no attention. She didn't care. All she wanted to do now was find Lilli and Fancy, maybe they could help her, or could they not?

* * *

OK I'm gonna be gone for a few days and if it is a little confusing, read the first one and remember when Mary said "Why couldn't you have stayed the same, or something like that, well here's your answer. New characters come in and don't worry, Rob will come later.

Toodles!

Ashton


	3. Finding Lilli

Sky wandered around for what seemed like ever until she found a chalk drawing that resembled the field where Sky had first met her friend Lilli.

She unhooked her locket, closed her eyes, and said "Help me Lilli." When she opened her eyes again, she was in the chalk drawing and wearing dashing clothes, not the same as her first adventure, but her dress was blue and she had a cape draped over her shoulders and shoes that were, thankfully, flat.

"All right, now where is she?" She asked herself as she took her hat off and threw it somewhere. She may be practically perfect, but that didn't mean she didn't have to wear the hat.

"Lilli! Oh Lilli!" Sky called as she kicked up chalk dust as she walked along the beautifully colored road.

Sky stopped as she heard the bushes rattle and twigs snapping and when she turned, a fox flew out and ran right into her, sending them into somersaults.

"Oh my dear gracious! Must run away from hunters!" She shouted trying to find her way out of Sky's cape, which she was stuck under.

"Hunters! Lilli, sit still." Sky said as she picked up her cape and wrapped it around the scared little fox.

"View halloo!" A man yelled as he rushed past Sky on a very fat horse and Sky jumped out of the way as she saw more people on horseback were rushing her way.

"Gee thanks you dumb ahhh." Sky stopped herself because she saw Lilli look at her angrily, she knew what she was going to say all ready.

"You know lassie, I can't thank you enough, but just who are ya?" Lilli asked as she jumped down and dusted her shoulders off.

"Hello? Lilli, Sky remember?" She asked.

"Oh my gracious child! You look so much like Mary Poppins now! I guess she told you the secret eh?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I hate it! Oh also, Mary's gonna have a baby." Sky added.

"Well I'll be, two surprises in one day, is it Bert's by any chance?" Lilli inquired.

"Who else?" Sky rolled her eyes and then thought, could Mary have had others? She shook the thought out of her head, those two belonged together, and nothing could change that.

"I'm glad, they were so cute when they were little, knew they'd be together after all, anyway, HOW ARE YOU!?" She shouted, her Irish accent flaming up.

"Fine, as you can tell, and what about everyone else? Fancy to start with." Sky said.

"Hmm Fancy is a ma so she's busy with Anastasia." She replied thinking.

"Aw, how cute, does she look like Fancy?" She asked.

"Meh a little, she looks like her da more or less." Lilli said getting up on a t ree stump and sitting down.

"Who's her father?" Sky asked as she sat down on the ground, she may look like Mary, but truly, sisters were never alike.

"An elegant horse named Wizard's Babydoll, we all calm him Wizzy." Lilli replied.

"Hm, poor thing." Sky replied flatly.

"Well, let us go see if we can't find 'er eh?" Lilli asked as she started off down the road, with Sky following.

Sky began whistling a strange tune as they walked along the chalk road.

"Aye dearie, what that you be whistling?" Lilli asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll call it 'Ever After'." She replied as she kept walking, and whistling.

Suddenly, thunder flashed in the distance and Sky knew what this meant.

"Aw damn it! Lilli, I'll have to do this later, right now, I have people to go see. Love you friend!." She said and in a flash, she was out of the drawing.

"Yep yep, it's hard to see how those two are related." Lilli sniffed and she went on her way to find a place to hide from the rain.

Sky rushed down the uncrowded streets as she tried to beat the clock as the thunder rumbled louder and louder.

The rain began beating down on her head just as she made it through the door, where everything was quiet.

"Hello! Anyone?" Sky shouted and then Jane came from the living room, and she looked as if she'd been crying.

"Jane sweetheart, what is it?" Sky asked.

"It's Mary Poppins, she's really sick."

* * *

And I don't mean regular pregnant sick!


	4. Locket Story and Someone else

"What do you mean she's sick?!" Sky shouted.

"I don't know! I came downstairs and she was passed out on the floor, she looked like she had been crying or something! What did you do to her Sky?" Jane asked, obviously knowing it was Sky's fault.

"I did not say a thing to her." Sky lied.

"You're lying! Mary Poppins may die now! And it's all your fault!" Jane shouted.

"Hey! I didn't do anything, she just told me some news she had and I didn't take it to well." Sky retorted.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I can't say." Sky said folding her arms across her chest and turning the other way.

"Well I won't let you hurt Mary Poppins' feelings, you are hear by unable to see her anymore." Jane said.

"Oh I'd love to see you try." Sky said as she faced the 14 year old.

Jane stood in front of the stairs, but Sky was more clever, she took a few steps back and she let out a deep breath and she jumped onto the air and flew right over Jane's head.

"Hey! No fair!" Jane said as she tried to grab Sky's coat-tail.

"Is to, you were blocking my way, so I took advantage of the situation." Sky said.

Jane snorted like she did when she was little when she didn't get her way and let Sky go on upstairs, maybe her talking to Mary would help.

When Sky walked in the door, Bert was holding his wife's hand and she was asleep.

"Eh, I'm 'ere to relieve ya." Sky said changing her voice so maybe he'd laugh.

"Thanks Sky." He said as he got up, stretched, and walked out the door.

"Eh! Just cause you're sick doesn't mean you can get mad at me." Sky said nudging Mary, who opened her eyes.

"Hmph, I don't wish to talk to you." Mary snorted as she covered her head with the covers.

"If you don't take the cover off your head I will yank it off, got it?" Sky snapped as she sat in the chair.

Mary moved the cover just so Sky could see her eyes and added "You always had a temper, unlike me." She smiled, Sky could tell.

"Yeah, but can you tell me a little more about how I just found out we're sisters?" Sky said.

"I guess." Mary sighed as she pulled the cover down so Sky could now see her whole face.

"Thank you." Sky replied.

"Ok, what do you wish to know?" Mary asked.

"One, why was I put in an orphanage, and two, where did this locket come from?" Sky asked as she fiddled with it.

"Hmm, I can't explain the orphanage part, but the locket I can." She said.

"Ok, go ahead." Sky said.

"When you were born, I wanted to give you a present, I was only 6, and seeing as many 6 year olds love to give things away, I just followed along, so of course, I found a locket for you and gave it to you when you were born, but when you were sent to the orphanage, I got the locket back for some odd reason." Mary said.

"Really? Wow, you actually had a heart." Sky teased, Mary didn't find it at all amusing and she made an angry face at Sky and she flipped backwards out of the chair.

"See, I have rights as a sister, even when I'm sick." Mary said.

"Yeah, well get better and be back to your old, prim, proper, doesn't take any funny buisness self." Sky snorted as she rubbed the back of her head.

Mary laughed and she sat up straight. "You really want me to go back to being that way?"

"YES!" Sky shouted and with that she got up off the floor, walked over to the door, and when she opened it, three people screamed "OUCH!"

When Sky saw Jane, Michael, and Bert on the floor she stuck her tongue out at them. "See what happens when you eavesdrop?" She asked as she stepped over them.

"Is she ok now?" Michael asked.

"She's just fine." Sky said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Jane said.

"Yeah, told you I could do it." Sky said as she pretended to dust some dust from her shoulders.

"Thank you Sky Poppins!" Jane said and she hugged her.

Sky stared ahead. She'd never been called by her full name. It seemed strange, but she was proud she bared the name of Poppins, and she would never lose it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Bert rushed down to answer it.

When he did so, there was a man and he looked tired.

"May I 'elp you sir?" Bert asked.

"Yes, is there a Miss Sky Poppins in this house?" He asked.

"I am she." Sky said.

"You are needed at an army hospital, there is a young man there, who says that you know him." The man said and he walked down out onto the street and into the twilight.

"Who would I know that's in the army?" Sky asked as she took Mary's overcoat off the stand, she almost changed her mind when she saw the orange inside, but threw it on, it was rather cold out.

"I'm not sure." Bert said, but he knew who it was all along, and was unsure if he should tell her.

"Hm, well I'll be back soon." She said as she walked outside.

"All right." He replied as he began to shut the door.

Sky walked into Greenwhich, it was not very crowded except for people who were nurses and such.

She continued on until she found the man who'd come to her door earlier and asked him where the man that she supposedly knew was.

He pointed her in the right direction and she walked into a room where a young man, she could tell, was yelling "Help me Sky!"

Sky rushed over and she pushed the nurses aside, but what she saw made her more scared then before. Lying on a operating table, with a patch over his eye and blood on his face, was her friend, Rob.


	5. Surprise!

Sky ran her hand over her face. She now knew who needed her. She turned back around, after she apologized to the nurses of course, and held his hand.

"Well, I told you to take care of yourself and look what you do to me!" Sky said as she fakely pouted.

He laughed, but started coughing immidately afterward. "I'm sorry." He said as he opened his eye.

"Shh, it's all right. We'll just work on you getting well." She said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked getting a look at her.

"It's me Sky, yes I look like my brat of a sister now, but deep down, I'm still the same oldt heif I've always been." She said with a smile.

"Mary told you finally?" He asked.

Sky made a funny face. How did everyone know about her being her sister? She thought she should be the first to know. "WRONG!" Sky screamed in her mind.

"Yeah, she did." She added softening her expression.

"Sky, come closer, I want to tell you something." Rob whispered.

Sky leaned in close, wondering what he was going to say. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and she couldn't believe it.

When she pulled away, she was smiling.

"I knew you liked me!" Sky said as she tried not to screech.

"Yeah, but hey! Don't tell Bert ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'd better go, Mary needs me, surprising I know. I'll come and see you again later." She said as she put her coat on.

"Au revoir." Rob said and Sky went out into the darkness.

The next morning, Sky awoke when somethingjumped on her bed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she shot up.

She saw a dog's tail and Michael and Bert rush by her door and, one of them must've slipped because, Sky heard a loud crash come from the banister.

"Bert! I swear I am going to kill you!" Sky heard Mary shout and then she ran by her door.

"How unlike her. Hormones must be kicking in." She said as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Sky dear, I am so sorry." Uncle Albert said as he came in to see she was all right.

"It's fine. Where did the dog come from exactly?" Sky asked.

"A mutt sadly. He needed a home, so Bert, Jane, and Michael let her in, but Mary, who like you was asleepm awoke to a dog licking her face." He said with a laugh.

"Sounds funny, wish I could've seen her downfall, not heard a loud scream and her run by my door." Sky rolled her eyes.

"Downfall? What do you mean?" Uncle Albert asked.

"Hello?! Her waking up with a "What the hell!?" look, would have been priceless to see." Sky snickered.

"You really shouldn't curse." Uncle Albert said.

"Ok, last time I promise. Cross my heart." She said as she crossed her heart.

"Good." Uncle Albert said and with that, he left Sky alone, she knew who she had to visit today. Lilli, Fancy, and her filly.

She grabbed her locket and opened it. She saw Lilli eating something. Grass? No, foxes were meat eaters, maybe she felt bad. Sky wasn't sure, but in a flash she was in the chalk drawing world again.

"Love! You really gotta stop doing this to me old heart!" Lilli said as she clutched at her throat as Sky popped in front of her.

"Well Poppins pop right!" Sky said proudly.

"You're worse then Mary was when she was your age, anyway, are you here to meet Anastasia?" Lilli asked.

"It'd be lovely." Sky said.

"Ok, give me a minute." Lilli said. She shook her paw and whistled as loudly as she could and in just a few seconds, a small sorrel horse was in front of Sky.

"You...called...me!" The little horse said in between gasps.

"Gosh child, you didn't have to run like a wild psycho. Now, this be her in front of you, is Sky. The one your mother told you all about." Lilli said.

"This is the great theif?! Who-o-a! I've never met a theif before." Anastasia said in awe.

"Well, I'm also a Poppins to." She added, trying to make up for being the theif.

"What's so speacial about that?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dearie. We forgot to tell her about you and your sister, but don't worry, we will." Lilli said with an evil grin.

"You scare me when you say such things." Sky said taking a step back.

"Um, Sky? Why are you in pajamas?" Anastasia asked.

Sky looked down at herself. She was still in her worn out shirt and a pair of Bert's old pants. That was rather strange. Usually her clothes changed by magic, maybe it was a glitch or something, Sky just shrugged.

"I think I look sexy in this!" She said as she looked offended.

"You reak at lying." Anastasia said.

Lilli turned around and Sky saw her shaking, which meant she was laughing.

"All right Miss thing! You think you're so smart! I oughta make you real!" Sky snapped.

"Oh please! Like I'm scared of that." She stomped her hoof on the ground.

"Lassies! Lassies! Please, enough arguing. See why you two are alike." Lilli said interviening.

"WE ARE NOT!" They yelled at the same time.

"You know what, I'm leaving. I should've never came." Sky said as she turned her back to Sky.

"Yeah, this was a bad idea!" Anastasia said as she turned in the oppisite direction of Sky's back.

"You two will be friends, I know it." Lilli said. Sky muttered a spell under her breath and she was gone.

When Sky was back in Mary and Bert's house, she was surprised no one was around.

"Ok, I hate hide and seek, where is everyone?" Sky asked, there was no reply.

Sky walked out of her room and looked over the banister, she saw Bert's cap lying on the floor, she knew he never went anywhere without it.

She snapped her fingers and the hat was in her hands.

"Where are you idiots?" She asked.

Sky looked out the door, and saw an empty street and when she went into the kitchen, she heard "SURPRISE!" She let out a scream and she realized she didn't have time to black out because, she was caught in a hug by Michael, Mrs. Banks, and Jane.

"OK ok! Crushing the air system help!" She screeched and they let go, and Sky's face turned back to normal.

"Sorry Sky." Jane said.

"Why are we all screaming surprise and hugging me?" Sky asked.

"You must be getting old, don't you remember what day it is?" Bert asked.

"Last time I checked, it was December 17th." Sky said.

"You were born this day 18 years ago." Mary said as she came in through the back door.

"Oh really? I'd forgotten." Sky said as she tried to remember how she'd forgotten.

"Yes." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Sky! Will you open my present first?" Jane asked.

Everyone laughed. Jane looked excited and Sky nodded.

She grabbed the box from the table and ripped it pen, inside was a new pair of boots, Sky always loved boots instead of the shoes Mary wore. She smiled and told Jane thank you.

Next she opened Mr and Mrs. Banks' gift, Mrs. Banks apologized for Mr. Banks not being there because of work. She opened the parcel and a charm was inside that she could slip on her necklace, it was a tiny gold horse, looking as if it were rearing.

Sky blushed and said thank you so much to her.

Sky glanced at Mary and Bert, and asked "Well sister? Did you get me anything?"

"Yes, but my gift isn't in a package, it's outside." Mary smiled.

"Mine is though." Bert said as he slid a tiny box down the table. Sky caught it and opened it.

There was a tiny bracelet inside and it had three charms on it, one was a star, the other was a tuppence piece, the last was a rose.

She looked up at him and without saying a word asked "What does this mean?"

Bert took notice anmd said "The tuppence symbols the theif you once were, the star represents the starsw ere on your side when Mary and everyone found you, and the rose represents how beautiful you are." He said.

Sky held back tears, and everyone said aww. She kissed Bert on the cheek and Mary whistled, which made everyone stare at her.

Everyone's attention changed when they saw a figure appear at the door and when it swung open, Sky screamed.

Rob looked a hundred percent better and he was there to see her.

"Happy Birthday you little rat." He smiled and she ran over and hugged him.

"Gee thanks." Sky said and she then felt a chill, the wind had changed, and everyone knew it.

"Not again! No! I'm through! I don't want these powers anymore!" She screamed.

She yanked off her necklace and threw it on the floor. There was a great green flash and everyone was knocked onto the floor.

Mary and Sky went into the air and were gone in a flash. Everyone stood frozen, as if time itself had stopped, and stared, where did they go?

* * *

Yeah the last part was kind of stupid, but I think there will be one more chapter and that's it, and don't worry, everything will sum up! I swear!

Ashton


	6. I will always return

To clear things up, Sky is about to fight an inner darkness she has, seemed a little Disney-ish to me because I'm trying to recall what movie it was where the person changed and ended up fighting themselves, it may have been Kingdom Hearts, idk, anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Sky jumped up quickly as soon as she landed. She looked for Mary and she found her up against the wall, and she looked like she was hurt.

"Mary? Are you ok?" She said crouching down by her side.

Her sister nodded, but Sky could she she was trying to hide that she really was in pain and she then passed out and Sky knew she reallu needed help.

"Ok Mary, I'm getting us out of here." Sky said.

"Not so fast young woman." Someone's voice echoed.

"Hey! I'm not going to let my only relative die on me you hear me?!" Sky shouted.

"She will be all right, but, first you must take a test." It said again.

"Ok, if I'm going to take a test, then where are you?" Sky asked.

"Behind you." Sky turned fast to see herself as she once was.

"All right, what's going on?" Sky asked and the other Sky bowed.

"You once were nothing but a street rat, no one cared about you, and still no one does." She said evily.

"That's a lie! I have Mary, Bert, Lilli, Rob, and even Anastasia." Sky shouted as she took a swing at her other being. The other Sky ducked low and then kicked Sky, which sent her falling to the floor.

"Stupid girl. You know that they all hate you." Dark Sky said.

"No you are! I'm never going back to that life I led! I have found someone to love me and I love them!" Sky said as she stood up and wiped the small amout of blood of her mouth.

"How far would you go?" Dark Sky said as she circled Sky.

"I'd give up everything I had, even my life." Sky hissed.

"You would now? Well let's just see about that." Dark Sky said back.

"I'm not going to fight you." Sky said.

"Not even if I tried to kill our dear sister?" Dark Sky said making a motion toward Mary, who was still unconcious.

"You touch her, and I don't care if I go down with you, but I will kill you!" Sky said.

"How can you? You have no powers here." Sky grasped for her locket, which was no longer there.

"That's right. When you thought the wind was changing to take you away, which I did, you flung the only thing you had that could actually take me back into control." Dark Sky said with an evil smile.

"No, she hasn't." Mary said weakly. Both Skys looked back at her and she yanked a necklace from her neck, and Sky, seeing her chance, ran over and took the necklace from Mary and pointed it directly at her other half.

"Now, just tell me, who does not care for me now?" Sky said and shge opened the locket and in a flash, they were back in the kitchen.

Sky looked around and everyone was over by a wall, where Mary was.

"What 'appened?" Bert asked as he picked Mary up.

"I just found out how far I would go to protect the people I loved." She said as she looked around the room at her family.

Bert carried Mary up to her room and she was resting when the doctor arrived.

He told them that she would be in need of lots of rest, but she would be fine. Sky walked the doctor to the door and when she went back to the kitchen, her locket was now fixed and on the table.

Sky laughed. She'd had many adventures to come, but for now all that mattered was she had proved to not only everyone, but to herself, that she would do anything to help, even if it meant her life.

3 YEARS LATER

"Mummy." A little girl said as she griped the air for her mom to pick her up.

"What is it Ella?" Mary asked.

"I love you." She said and she hugged Mary.

"I love you to darling." She replied.

Bert came over and kissed Mary and he smiled at the two beautiful women he had in his life. Jane was 17 and Michael was 15, they always came when they could to see them, and sadly, Uncle Albert had passed away the year before, but at least he died laughing, Rob was made a hero for his brave efforts, the war had eneded and the allies had won and everything went back to normal. How's Sky you may ask? She hasn't been back to England since the fight with her inner darkness, but the morning she'd left, without saying goodbye, she'd left a note saying "I'll be back someday, even if it's a hundred years, but I swear, I'll come back."

Rob kept the note, if she ever did return, he was bound and determined to ask her an imporatant question, but he knew that when Sky made a promise, she kept it.

A woman looked over the people standing in the park, her brown hair blowing in the breeze and a smile on her face.

"Never fear my family, I'll return." She said and she was gone.

* * *

(Grabs tissue) Oh gracious me! I can't believe I actually cried when I wrote that last part! I have a problem I guess! LOL j.k. I believe Sky may be my greatest acievement ever. I'm sure you know what Rob was going to ask her all ready, and be expecting another story from me very soon!

Ashton

P.S. Wriiten maybe two months ago, sorry yall! and i updated little beautiful disasters! jeez yall. lol


End file.
